Finding Love at Fantasi Land!
by Steele Grace
Summary: Relena owns a theme park? The G-boys work there? Read it to learn more!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Just the story!!!  
  
Warnings: None as of yet, though it might be a lil OOC and its an AU. Oh an uh sorry If I'm a tad mean to Relena at some point. This first chapter in basically gonna be a brief over view of who ever one is and what they have to do with Fantasi land.  
  
  
  
Searching for love at Fantasi Land!  
  
  
  
Relena Peacecraft, the spoiled daughter off Multimillionaire, has just acquired Fantasi Land [1], one of the leading theme parks in North America. This is the story of her search, and the search of her employees to find love.  
  
Relena sat behind her desk twiddling her thumbs, she had begged her father for the theme park and now she was bored out of her mind! There was nothing for her to do around here. Maybe she could go visit that really cute engineer for the fifth time today. he was really cute.  
  
Heero Yuy, the head ride engineer sat in his office trying to figure out how he was supposed to make this new space simulator to work. The ride was based on a new futuristic movie about five pilots of super fighting machines. Though, he didn't think the ride was quite right for the park, it was what the new boss wanted so he would have to keep working on it. "Mr. Yuy"?" At the sound of that voice Heero sighed. The last thing he wanted to be right now, was bothered by that annoying mechanic. "What is it Maxwell?" "We're having problems with the plans for the 'Cyber Coaster' you've given us. It's malfunctioning and we can't get to the main power source because of these giant computer things in the middle. Have any suggestions?" "Those giant 'computer things are the main power source, you moron." Heero practically screamed. After several moments of staring quizzically at the map Duo looked up and grinned. "Oh yeah I see it now, thanks. You know, it's kinda weird that it should be messing up. Usually your designs are perfect." Duo slipped out the door as quickly as he could, smiling because he knew the comment would set off the Japanese engineer. He winked at Yuy's secretary as he heard the growl of protest coming from inside the office. The secretary was kinda cute. What was her name again? Hillary? Heather? No, no Hilde, yeah Hilde. He smiled at her again before leaving the office.  
  
"Welcome to 'Under the Big Top'. The most exciting family oriented ride at the park. Please keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times. Have a fun ride." Came the monotone voice of the clown that worked this popular kiddy ride. His long bangs covered have of his face so only one green eye was visible. Trowa Barton sighed. This is not the job he wanted to be working. Why couldn't he work one of the thriller rides? That's where all the nice looking women went when they came to the park. But, no, he had to be stuck on this stupid ride. God, he hated clowns. "Still," he thought, "At least I don't have Quatre's job.  
  
The youthful blonde Arab stood smiling as which watched the small children run around his attraction happily. The petting zoo was one of the most popular attractions at the park and he loved working here. There was just something about children that Quatre just loved! It's probably there innocence, something that most people lose as they grow. He was so much happier doing this job than he would be if he had Wufei's.  
  
The Chinese man growled in frustration and through the empty gym bag across the courtyard of the 'Fantastic Castle'. This was the third time today he'd been called out of his office for a false alarm security breach. Why couldn't there ever be any REAL action around here? As chief of security for a theme park Wufei hardly ever saw anything that could actually be considered dangerous and it drove him nuts!  
  
S.G.  
  
Okay it's short I know, but I had to get at least this much posted so I could get your opinions! Let me know what you think about this one! Now, I personally like to write sort of interactive fics. Cuz I like to please my readers. What do you think should happen next? What other characters do I need to introduce? Who should fall for who? Write me a quick review to let me know!  
  
----------------------- 


End file.
